Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus for protecting a user""s face and eyes from dripping, potentially irritating fluids during the application of hairdressing treatments.
More particularly, the invention relates to a compact, portable protective headband which, while suitable for other uses, is particularly useful in preventing the dripping of conditioner and other hair treatments into the user""s eyes during the time the treatment remains on the user""s hair, while permitting continued mobility of the user.
2. Description of Prior Art
Use of conditioner and other hair care treatments often results in residual runoff. This can be quite uncomfortable and irritating if the runoff drips into a person""s face and eyes. Thus, it is desirable to re-direct this runoff away from the person""s face. For personal use, such as in a bath or shower, it is desirable that the this residual runoff be re-directed away from the person""s face while permitting the person to continue with other personal cleaning and hygiene-related activities.
A variety of devices for protecting a user""s face and eyes from hairdressing treatments are known in the prior art. However, these devices suffer from certain drawbacks and disadvantages, particularly as concerning personal use where ease of use and continued mobility are desirable.
Kuhlman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,218, discloses a protective visor that includes a high-density foam bill attached to a soft foam headband intended to be secured with a clip connecting terminating ends of the headband just below the hairline at the back of the user""s head. The Kuhlman device includes no positive guidance channel to carry dripping fluid away from the wearer""s face. Instead, residual runoff is to be absorbed by the foam in the headband and visor. However, if the foam becomes saturated, the liquid can drip over the bill and the headband, and potentially into the user""s eyes and face. And securing the Kuhlman visor snugly in place with a clip at the back of the head can be difficult without assistance.
Mason et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,680; Wilson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,032,898; and Mattson, U.S. Pat. No. 486,348 disclose additional protective visors that encircle the user""s head. The Mason device includes a crescent-shaped, planar, flexible brim adapted to be manually shaped into a channel to carry fluids to the back of the user""s head, and a hook and loop connector at rear terminating ends to secure the band in position. The Wilson device utilizes a snap to connect the terminating ends at the back of the user""s head. The Mattson device utilizes buckles to secure both a strap positioned around the user""s head, and a second strap positioned over the top of the user""s head from front to back. However, as with Kuhlman, such arrangements can be difficult to manipulate to a snug fit, requiring the user to manually fasten the device at the back of his or her head.
Wilson also discloses an alternate embodiment visor provided with eyeglass-type ear pieces for securing to the user""s head. However, in this embodiment, as well as in the Mattson device, the fluid-carrying channel discharges forward of the user""s ears for dripping down the side of the face. As a result, if the user""s head tips, fluid can drip down the sides of the face and into the user""s eyes.
Morgan, U.S. Pat. No. 1,750,937, discloses another protective device that is intended to protect only the user""s eyes. However, the device carries dripping liquid past the front of a user""s ears, and thus to a position where it could enter the user""s ears.
Merlino, U.S. Pat. No. 1,741,327, discloses a visor provided with adjustable sponge ear plugs that fit into the user""s ears for securing to the user""s head. Although the ear plugs prevent liquid from entering into the user""s ears, they can be uncomfortable for the user. And as with Wilson device and the alternate embodiment of Mattison, the fluid directing channel of the Merlino device discharges directly forward of the user""s ears, and thus, presents the potential for fluid to enter the user""s eyes. In response to this recognized deficiency, Merlino also discloses an alternate embodiment that includes goggles to protect the user""s eyes.
Zappala, U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,407, discloses a molded protective visor with ear covers shaped to fit around the user""s ears for securing the visor to the user""s head. Such an arrangement does not readily accommodate differences in ear sizes and shapes, and it does not accommodate differences in relationship between ear size and hairline position. To provide for a sung fit on a large number of people, the Zappala device would need to be manufactured with a variety of size ear covers, as well as a variety of ear-size to hairline-position relationships, and the visor would need to be fitted to each person for their ear size and hairline position. In addition, the Zappala device is a relatively complex configuration. All of these factors result in a device that is relatively expensive to manufacture, and that is not readily adaptable for use by a variety of potential users.
Certain other prior devices are simply too large, are not portable, or otherwise not suitable for comfortable personal use, but are more suitable for use in a commercial setting where the motion of the user""s head will be restricted. Conjurske, U.S. Pat. No. 2,424,352, discloses a shampoo splash-guard device provided with relatively large shade, adjustable earcups that press against the user""s ears for securing to the user""s head, and a nose rest to assist in holding the device in its proper position. The Conjurske device includes no positive channel for the liquid, and it relies on the user""s head being tilted back to prevent liquid from dripping into the user""s eyes. Houston, U.S. Pat. No. 1,524,863, discloses a shampoo shield shaped to admit a user""s face and head. However, the Houston device is not self-supporting on the user""s head; it must be either manually held to the head, or attached to a fixture where the head is presented to and held against the interior portion of the frame. Paone, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 303,040 discloses a visor that also relies on the user""s head being tilted back, due to relatively large brim and only a thin strip of elastic to secure it to the user""s head. Seidman, U.S. Pat. 4,368,545 discloses a band encircling the user""s head that utilizes an absorbent sponge seal ring next to the user""s head, a channel to carry the dripping product to the back of the user""s head, and a drain at the back of the channel to carry the solution away from the user""s head. Matthews, U.S. Pat. No. 5,940,885, Stepp, U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,088, and Barnes, U.S. Pat. No. 5,146,629 disclose relatively large devices adapted to direct large volumes of water away from the wearer""s head to protect the user""s face while shampooing and rinsing.
Thus, it is apparent from the known prior art that there is a need for portable, compact, protective device that is suitable for personal shower use, to prevent the dripping of hair conditioner and other hair treatments in the user""s eyes, and which addresses or eliminates the drawbacks of the prior protective apparatus of the same general type.
The general objective of the present invention is to provide a new and improved protective device for use in preventing the dripping of hair treatments onto the user""s face and into the user""s eyes.
Another general objective of the invention is to provide such a protective device which, while suitable for other uses, is particularly suitable for personal use such as in a shower during application of a hair conditioner.
Yet another objective of the invention is to provide such a protective device that is relatively compact and lightweight, and permits the user to engage in shaving or other cleaning or personal hygiene activities during the duration of the hair treatment.
Still another objective is to provide such a protective device that is durable for reuse, is adapted for user comfort, and is adapted for ease of positioning onto and removal from the user""s head by the user.
A detailed objective is to achieve the foregoing by providing a protective headband that includes a resilient base band sized for positioning snugly around the user forehead and past the user""s ears without the need for manual fastening devices, a soft, resilient, non-absorbent inner rubber sealing band positioned and shaped to seal against the user""s forehead to an area proximate and preferably behind the user""s ears, and an integral channel for collecting and directing dripping hair treatments from the user""s forehead to behind the user""s ears.
These and other objectives and advantages of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.